


That Funny Honey of Mine

by pH5_4



Category: Block B, VIXX
Genre: M/M, if only zico could see me now, improper use of a lightstick, please don't kill me i am but an innocent starlight, things that absolutely should not be used as a dildo, things that absolutely should not be used as lube, this is in the block b tag for a reason
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-07
Updated: 2017-01-07
Packaged: 2018-09-15 13:38:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9237449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pH5_4/pseuds/pH5_4
Summary: Hakyeon and Hongbin have some fun with a lightstick.





	

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: nbin are playing with toys and something gets stuck

“Hongbin, honey,” Hakyeon starts, hands behind his back, face a serious mask, “will you be mine?”

 

“Oh Hakyeon-hyung, of course I’m already yours!” Hongbin beems in return.

 

“No,” Hakyeon insists, “will you bee mine?”  
With a dramatic flourish, he pulls out a Block B lightstick in one hand and a squeezy bottle of honey in the other.

 

“Oh my god, I can’t beelieve it!” Hongbin gasps, a blush rushing to his face. They make quick work of undressing, and soon enough Hongbin’s on his hands and knees on the bed, trembeeling in anticipation. The room is fairly cold, and he jolts when he first feels the warm honey dripping onto his asshole. The wet, sticky feeling is soon accompanied by Hakyeon finger, first just pushing into him and then twisting and curling and eliciting soft gasps from him. With an open-mouthed kiss at the base of his spine, Hakyeon adds another finger, and the resulting sting makes Hongbin whimper. He can’t see what’s going on, but he feels more honey being dribbled onto his skin and then– fuck, the feeling of a tongue on him, lapping up at the sweet honey. The yellow light from the lightstick creates an ambient atmosphere, flashing on and off as Hakyeon eats him out.

 

When Hakyeon’s movements pause, and then disappear altogether, Hongbin looks around to see Hakyeon, honey glistening and dripping from his lips. The slight goes straight to Hongbin’s cock, and he can’t wait anymore.

 

“Oh, Hakyeon,” he moans wantonly, “stick your honeywand in me, I need it.”

 

The stretch is huge – he’s never taken a lightstick before, but it feels so good when Hakyeon begins to move it in and out, and he can’t stop the moans that escape him. Oh God, Hongbin thinks through the haze of arousal, if only Zico could see me now. He’s close, thighs shaking and eyes closed when Hakyeon stops again, removing the lightstick with a filthy sound.

 

“Hongbin,” Hakyeon breathes against his skin, and Hongbin shudders, “I want you to ride me.”

 

It’s with some reluctance that Hongbin gets into position and straddles Hakyeon, unwilling to part with the intoxicating feeling of the lightstick inside him, but he knows he’ll be getting a different kind of honeywand in him later.

 

Hongbin lifts himself up off Hakyeon’s cock, again and again, hands grasping Hakyeon's shoulders tightly. Hakyeon's head tips back in pleasure, and he moans, "bounce like this, oh, oh, bounce like this," and it’s not long before he’s coming inside Hongbin, nails digging into his thighs as Hongbin works him through his orgasm.

 

Still hard, Hongbin makes his way back to his original position, elbows on the bed and ass in the air. This time, the filthy mixture of cum and honey in his ass makes the slide easy, and he sighs in pleasure as Hakyeon thrusts the honeywand into him. He comes with a moan, ass clenching around the plastic lightstick, before flopping down tiredly on the bed.

 

Hongbin is still buzzing from his orgasm when he hears Hakyeon make a fairly distressed noise from behind him.

 

“It won’t come out,” he says faintly before giving the lightstick another tug, to no avail. Hongbin can’t tell, but he thinks it might still be flashing.

 

“I mean,” Hakyeon continues, trying to stay positive, “you kind of have a stinger now?”


End file.
